


Солнце мертвых

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Тор видит иллюзии





	Солнце мертвых

_Нам не светит ничего, только солнце мертвых_

 

— Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно? — спрашивает Локи, пока Тор разбирает завалы и помогает оставшейся части спецслужб наладить работу. Тор хмуро смотрит на него: Локи сидит на фонарном столбе, болтая ногами. На его лице выражение вселенской скуки. — Они надеются, что что-то изменится, если привести город в порядок. Они не понимают, что половины уже нет. И не будет.   
  
— Это не так, — возражает Тор и продолжает разбирать завалы. С его силами это совсем легко. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что он тратит их и свое время попусту. Но дело в том, что времени оказалось вагон и маленькая тележка, а силы – бессильны, в общем-то. Он ничего не может сделать. Теперь уже ничего, только помогать и хоть как-то исправлять ситуацию. — Это не так, брат мой. Наш друг Тони – славный ученый муж, он что-нибудь придумает, мы все вернем и восстановим.   
  
Локи закатывает глаза и легко спрыгивает с фонаря. Под его ногами не поднимается пыль, он почти летя забирается на соседний завал. Тор следит за ним краем глаза, но не поворачивает головы целиком. Если смотреть на Локи в упор, тот начинает прятаться и исчезать. Тор отворачивается пытаясь придумать еще аргументы, что все не напрасно. Впрочем, через минуту Локи все равно исчезает.   
  
***  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно теперь тренироваться? — спрашивает Локи. Тор фыркает и продолжает с остервенением лупить грушу. Её ему выделил Тони, упомянув, что делал её для Капитана, но потом они все разосрались, а сейчас тому плевать, он не приходит в зал. Груша выдерживает его напор, но Тор держит в руках молнии, чтобы не разнести к чертям само помещение.   
  
— Тренировка всегда важна, брат мой. Нам еще предстоит грандиозная схватка с Таносом, — говорит Тор в ответ.   
  
Локи сидит, обхватив колени, смотрит на него в упор, с каким-то жадным интересом. Привычным интересом. Локи частенько на него так смотрел – во время битвы или простой дружеской потасовки. Этот взгляд обжигает как огонь, этот взгляд делает Тора самым значимым человеком в Галактике.   
  
— Глупости, ничего такого уже не будет, — фыркает Локи. — Вы проиграли, время назад отмотать сможет лишь он один.   
  
Тор улыбается ему и хочет покровительственно похлопать по плечу, но тогда надо оставить грушу и пройти несколько шагов… Это кажется страшно неловким теперь. Отчего-то. Раньше бы он не поленился все это проделать.  
  
— Ты не прав, Локи, ты не прав.  
  
Когда он смотрит на Локи, того уже нет.   
  
***  
  
— Ты же знаешь, — говорит ему Локи, — что я умер? Танос убил меня, то, что ты видишь сейчас – лишь иллюзия твоего разума.   
  
— С чего бы мне верить богу обмана? — спрашивает в ответ Тор, привычно отмахиваясь от его слов. — Ты снова врешь мне, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, — хмыкает Локи и кладет тонкую бледную ладонь ему на грудь. Тор не чувствует прикосновения, Тор не чувствует ни тепла, ни холода. Локи наклоняется к нему и целует.   
  
Под веками вспыхивает алое марево. Но Тор ничего не чувствует. Он не спешит открывать глаза, потому что знает – Локи снова исчез.   
  
***  
  
Будь ему немного больше дела до реальности, поведение Локи давно показалось бы ему странным. Желай он немного сильнее жить в тусклой и поблекшей вселенной, он бы давно разбил оковы собственного разума.   
  
Но Тор не хочет, ему нравится и так.   
Иллюзия или нет, но Локи скрашивает ожидание того, что ощущается как чудо. Тор ждет его, ждет с того самого момента, как все произошло.   
  
Сначала возвращается Тони. Он разбит и уничтожен, его глаза пусты, но он упрям и желает чем-то заняться, желает действовать. Иногда Тор застает его сжавшимся в комочек без малейшей реакции. Стив уводит его прочь, бормоча, что все бесполезно и даже Тони не справляется.  
  
По правде говоря, никто не справляется. Никто из них.   
Но Тор, наверное, хуже всего. Страна иллюзий, куда он ушел, всегда ждет слабаков и трусов, неспособных смотреть в лицо истине. Но кто виноват, что её лик чрезмерно ужасен?  
  
— Ты обещал, — шепчет Тор, глядя на очередной восход. Он встретил каждый из тех, что были, с тех пор, как он оказался в Мидгарде. Восходы ужасны, они будят полумертвую Землю, окрашивают её алым, словно пытаются напитать так и непролитой кровью. Для кого оно теперь? Для мертвецов, что ничего не узнают? Или для тех, кто жив, но не чувствует этого? Тор не знает. Но Тор смотрит, как солнце поднимается, постепенно становясь золотым, обжигающим, невыносимым. — Ты обещал, что солнце будет сиять над нами.   
  
— Смотри, — говорит ему Локи. Он сидит рядом, такой бесспорно реальный, такой настоящий и желанный живым. — Вот оно, солнце.  
  
Он кивает, призывая увидеть этот алый кровавый восход, полный боли и разочарования. Тор хочет коснуться Локи, но его пальцы проходят сквозь бесплотный мираж.  
  
— Смотри, Тор, смотри, как оно восходит, наше солнце мертвых.


End file.
